Revolution
by The Midnight Angels
Summary: New Years Eve, 2018. The last time any Justice League member was heard of. All that remains is Zatanna, Rocket, and the team. Them, and their young proteges. Now, join them as they try and rebuild a lost league. SYOC CLOSED
1. SYOC Form

**January 1st 2018:**

"Happy Ne-"

And that was the last time they were heard of. The justice league was officially gone.

One moment killed them all, their space station having been destroyed by an explosion. A simple error on the Watchtower, ending so many lives in an instant. The entire Justice Leauge, gone.

All that remains is Zantana, Rocket, and the team. Them, and their proteges.

 **SYOC**

( A "*" means it is required. Please delete anything in parentheses when submitting characters)

Name* (First and last) :

Nickname (s):

Alias*:

Age*:

Birthday* (Must line up with age as of January 1st 2019):

Gender*: (If transgender/a-gender or something along those lines, please let me know here.)

General Personality:

Catchphrase/Common saying:

General Appearance* (Please do not include clothing in this section.):

Clothing:

Powers* (Not every character must have superpowers! Also, for this section you may alternatively have intellectual or physical capabilities such as flexibility, high/advanced IQ, or other human capabilities):

Race/Species* (When I say race, do not put what country they are from):

Mother language* (If you wish to include an accent, please list it here.)

Known languages* (English must be included):

Other Random information/Anything you feel I didn't list already that should be listed:


	2. Rules

**RULES**

Please submit through PM or comment. I will say you have a better chance of me seeing your submission if you PM me instead of comment, but I will leave that up to you.

Please try not to make your OC extremely overpowered. Let your OC have some drawbacks and limitations. Following this, let your OC have some flaws as well.

Please ask before you create an OC related to a canon character. If we have every hero related to a canon character, then the story becomes very tacky and boring very quickly.

If you have some topics that your OC would be sensitive to, such as teen pregnancy or LGBT+. then let me know so I can write that in. Those topics may be written into the story depending on my OC that I will be using, and other characters OC. Don't be afraid to say your character is homophobic, pregnant, in the closet, transgender, whatever. It makes the story more realistic as these are topics in the natural world.

No more than two OC submissions per person. The only exception is if I say something along the lines of "Hey, we of too many of this species, would you be comfortable changing that?" or "Hey, we have too many of this gender, would you be okay with a gender-bent?" as that would be me applying a veto on your character, therefor I count it as the same character with a few modifications and not an entirely new character.

I have to right to reject your OC! I will be honest with this, in my opinion some OCs will not work with this story. If I have too many submissions, I may reject you. This is a very low chance of happening, but I can reject you.

You may submit OC villains, but if I have too many hero submissions or too many villain submissions, I may ask you to switch sides for the sake of convenience.

Lastly, if you make it in, CONGRATULATIONS. Feel free to send me PMs if you want me to write anything for your character or if you have some critiques on my writing of your OC. You created them, you can tell me if you deem I am doing something wrong. I will say however, that sometimes I can't change it for the sake of plot lines, but by all means, give me any critiques or suggestions for your OCs and just for the story in general.

I hope you all have an awesome day and I'll talk to you soon, BYE!


	3. Update

**Hey everybody! Just to let you know, OC Submissions will be closed as of 6/25/18 or this Saturday. This is due to me trying to keep updates on schedule. After characters are selected, the first chapter will come out the following Monday, then updates will continue every Saturday. Keep it up with the amazing submissions, everyone is welcome to send me a form! Have a great day! Also, I noticed on the submission form I left gender off, so that is being updated as of this moment.**


	4. The Team

**Hi everybody! Thank you all so much for submitting your OCs. Before I reveal our final characters, I want to thank you all for taking the time to create such amazing characters. The amount of effort I saw in these submissions are phenomenal. You all are truly amazing creators. Also, I couldn't contain my excitement so the first chapter is in this as well. Yes it's a bit short, but I'm excited today so leave me alone. Chapters will be posted every Saturday until further notice. SYOC will still be open, but for villains only. Please list you are a villain under the extra information section in the submission form.**

 **Now, for our team of Revolution!**

* * *

 **Heros**

Katherine Kyle-Wayne (Shadow) mentored by Nightwing - Creator: The Midnight Angels (Me)

Desmond Kalael (Eldritch) mentored by Zatanna - Creator: TheLastDarkovian

Olivia Coulter (Pastel) mentored by - Creator: French LiberTea

Yekaterina "Katrina" Braginskaya (Deta) mentored by Nightwing - Creator: POMForever

Nick Tannic (Zhavendosja) mentored by Miss Martian - Creator: DeadLyokoBrony

Terra Vasquez (Amp) mentored by nobody - Creator: Chaos of the Order

Cairo Parish (Sphinx) mentored by Wondergirl - Creator: Flaming Fate Zero

* * *

 **Villains**

Dorian Crane (Dreamcatcher) mentored by Scarecrow - Creator: Mystique Monroe

Isabelle Isley (Hydrangea) mentored by Poison Ivy - Creator: The Midnight Angels (Me)

* * *

 **Katrina POV**

"Shadow, hurry it up! You're almost as slow as Nightwing when he was 12." I whispered to the younger of Nightwing's Proteges, trying to get her to speed it up.

"Deta, I heard that." Nightwing said, sounding a tad buthurt in my opinion.

"Come on Robbie, you know it's true." Shadow said in her typical sarcastic tone. She just loved to tease, but in any case, she is still my partner and sort-of my friend. I don't know what you would count us as really. No matter, I'll still protect her.

"Deta, did you hear me?" Nightwing asked me, snapping my train of thought in half like a sword slicing an apple.

"Sorry! I wasn't listening, like, at all. What did you say?" I asked him. A very bad habit of mine, I don't really pay attention.

"There was an alarm sent off at HQ. We gotta get out of here." Nightwing rushed us.

We quickly ran to the nearest zeta-tube, trying to get to the Watchtower.

"Destination not available." The automated voice announced. No, there's only one way that's even possible,

"Oh no, no no!" Shadow cried out, collapsing to her knees. "The only way that's possible is if the Watchtower was destroyed." The young girl sobbed.

"All of the Justice League was on there, for the New Year's Eve party. The only one's that weren't were the Team, Zatanna, and Rocket." I said, in shock from the news.

Nightwing bent down to try and comfort Shadow.

"He can't be gone. H-he promised me. He told me he wouldn't leave me after all that happened. He can't leave" Shadow cried. I couldn't blame the girl. Her mentor and her father just died. Gone in an instant.

"It will be okay. We can stay with Catwoman until we figure something out." Nightwing told her. I hope the others find someone to help them after this.

"I'm calling the Team. We need to figure something out." Nightwing informed us both. "Are you okay?" He asked his young protege.

"No" I heard her faintly whisper.

"I'm here for you." I told her. What can I say, she's my friend.

* * *

 **Dick POV**

I gathered everyone up where Mount Justice used to be, before the explosion. Everyone was talking, whispers were everyone. The only ones who fell silent were Eldritch, who was looking more socially awkward than anything else; Shadow, who looked like she would burst into tears at any second, but nobody would blame her; and lastly, Miss Martian's protege named Zhave, who just stood very calm and waited for someone to speak up.

Finally, Artemis broke the silence. "What the hell happened!?" She yelled, causing everyone to instantly shut up.

"From what we can tell, someone or something snuck onto the Watchtower, setting off either one large bomb or several small ones. What we are sure of is the Watchtower exploded, killing everything and anything inside of it." I announced, causing several gloomy faces.

"So the entire Justice League is... dead?" Wondergirl asked, an expression of sadness and shock written on her face.

No one dared answer her question, instead their heads turned to the ground. The answer was in the air.

"Wow, fifteen years, nearly 16, and everyone is... gone." Miss Martian softly spoke, leaning into Superboy and angering Lagoon Boy in one swift process.

"No. We can't give up what we've been fighting for. Yes, they are gone, and yes it will be hard without them here. But a lot of us have the same capabilities as them. The same strengths. The same weaknesses. And the same bond that every member in the League held. We have to keep fighting. The world needs us to." One of the newer members, Amp, said.

"Sign me up. I won't drop his legacy. Not now, and not ever." Shadow said firmly. 'Atta girl.

Everyone quickly responded in agreement. I was proud. Everyone wanted to keep fighting the good fight. Nobody would give up.

"Then were in agreement, but we can't keep calling ourselves 'The Team' if we want to announce to the world who we are, we need a name." I announced to them all.

"I know exactly what to call ourselves. Young Justice." A voice called out, the owner being my beloved Zatanna.

"Well there we have it." I smiled in agreement. Get ready world, your about to see a revolution.


	5. Shockwave

**Hey everybody! I couldn't resit posting another chapter, so SURPRISE! Also, WE HAVE SOME NEW VILLAINS! Here's the info on our newest character:**

Raúl Rivera (Ra) mentored by Two-Faced - Creator: xXBeetFrecesXx

Jerome "Joker Junior" Todd (Circus) mentored by Harley Quinn - Creator: Flaming Fate Zero

 **Now, this part may upset some of you, but I missed an application before I posted last weeks chapter, giving this creator an unfair chance at submitting the hero she wanted. So I decided to add her characters, as that was my fault and not her's. So we have two new heroes. Also, you can submit heroes and I will consider them for if I ever need more or new heroes in the future of this story. Now please meet the newest characters of Revolution:  
**

Amanda Tristan (Black Queen) mentored by undetermined - Creator: Shiranai Atsune

Phoebe Tristan (Obsidian) mentored by undetermined - Creator: Shiranai Atsune

 **Oh! And there is some French and Spanish in this chapter, so I have translations for ya at the bottom. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Isabelle POV**

"Ugh, I am so sick of this place. Why do our mentors get all the fun?" I complained, bored of just sitting here doing nothing.

"Because, Izi, they're older and have more 'experience' as good old Two-Faced likes to put it" Ra replied. God he can be so annoying.

"Shut it, scrawny. I'm already annoyed as is. Best not make it worse, you know what I can do." I threatened the tan-skinned rat.

"Not all what you can do, Izi. But the rest wouldn't be hard to find out, if you're anything like you mom anyway." He retaliated with a suggestive tone.

"That's the best line you got? Face it, flattery won't get you one step further from me punching you in the face, or just flat out squeezing you with a vine." I glared at him.

"Oh, yes. Do try and squeeze me, little girl." He grinned back.

"Ra, cut it out before I cut you." Circus threatened. How- never mind that. Keep your cool Isabelle.

"I'm not a little girl, nearly the same age as you!" I said, my red bangs getting in the way of my eyesight.

Suddenly, Ra was being wrapped around and held back by a rather large vine.

"It's what you asked for, sweetheart." My mother said, making quite the entrance. I flashed a look at her as if to say 'Thank you for dealing with him.'

"Ah, got it Ivy. Sorry Hydrangea." Ra said, trying to earn his freedom.

"Ra, what did I tell you about not messin' with the lady or her mom." Two-Faced said, looking rather annoyed with his young protege.

Thank god they stepped in. Who knows what... what am I talking about. It was a one-time-thing, never going to happen again, he's too much older than me anyway, right? I mean, it's three years. Three years seems like a long time. Or maybe it's not. Some people are five, six, seven, even then years apart. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Villains don't love, or well, they shouldn't. We're both villains, we could never be together. Even though I want us to be.

* * *

 **Katherine POV**

I can't believe it. My father is dead. After he found me and found out I was his kid, he promised me he wouldn't leave. He said he would stay. I'm a 16 year old girl! I need my dad, I can't loose him.

"I knew you would be in here." Nightwing spoke softly, making his presence known. I was sitting in the training room, alone, wishing things were different.

"He can't be gone Dick, he just ca n't." I whispered. Nightwing and I were close, closer than just about any other pair of mentors and protege on the team. He was my brother, adopted or not, I still loved him like a brother by blood.

"I know Kitty, but he is. We can't change it, even if we wanted to." He said, sitting down next to me.

"Is this how you felt after Wally... you know." I couldn't finish my sentence. My mouth ran dry, any moisture flowing down my eyes as I silently cried.

"Died? Yeah, sort of. That's the hard part about a best friend. They become your family. That's why I'm at least happy Zatanna wasn't on there." Dick answered.

"Oh, because she's your _girlfriend_ ," I teased him. My brother has had a crush on Zatanna as long as I could remember. Honestly, I think half the time they just wanna go make out but they can't cause, ya know, orders.

"Come on Kitty, we gotta go be with the rest of the team." Nightwing said, changing the subject. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Don't call me Kitty." I growled.

"Would you rather I say Katherine?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You better stop before I tell Selina." I threatened, fear written on his face. "Yeah that's what I thought." I smiled, us walking out of the room to go be with a bunch of losers. Oh well, this is my life.

* * *

 **Olivia POV**

We finally found a somewhat decent base, seeing as there is a somewhat large group of us. We don't have the Watchtower to camp out at anymore. There was a deserted building in the warehouse district. There were minimal rooms. Most people shared a room. Lagoon Boy and Beast Boy shared one, Miss Martian and Zatanna shared one, Superboy and Aqualad shared one, you get the idea.

I was having a conversation with one of the newer girls, Amp. She seemed very... independent and confident to say the least. Honestly, I just think she's trying to hide something. Some sort of weakness or hidden emotion, although I can relate to that much.

"Alrighty _la mignonne_ , you seem interesting to say the least. So, what's a _jolie fille_ like you standing around here for?" I asked. So what I flirt a little bit, _quel est la plaisir de jouer sérieusement?_

" _Parece que alguien es una coqueta, aunque ella es muy linda._ " I heard Amp whisper. "So what's your story, _chica_?" She asked me.

"Well if you must ask, my story is simple. I'm a girl who want's a purpose. So why not use my abilities?" I responded casually. "I'm sure you have some things you want to find, _mon amour_ " I added with a wink.

"Dios mío," She sighed, getting my joke. Honestly though, she wouldn't be a terrible person to... who am I kidding, she's probably not into that anyway.

"Guys, we have an attack on... No, not Cadmus..." Nightwing groaned, earning a groan from Superboy and Aqualad as well. Seriously, if they wanted to groan like a guy masturbating they could have waited until we all weren't here.

I turned to the Hispanic girl and grinned, "Let's go, don't wanna disappoint the boss."

* * *

 **Translations**

 _French_

La mignonne - Cutie

Jolie fille - Pretty girl

Quel est la plaisir de jouer sérieusement _-_ What is the pleasure of playing seriously

Mon amour - my love

 _Spanish_

Parece que alguien es una coqueta, aunque ella es muy linda - It seems that someone is a flirt, although she is very cute

Dios mío - My god

* * *

 **BAMB! Longer chapter (sort-of). Although it looks like dear old Isabelle has something to hide, miss Olivia does as well. Also, that cute moment with Kat and Dick! I couldn't help but add in a sweet brother-sister moment. Now, it looks like something could bloom between Olivia and Terra. Let me know what you guys think in the review section! Hope you enjoyed this surprise chapter, but Cadmus is back, DUN DUN DUN! Find out what happens on Saturday, so be back soon! BYE!**

 **~ The Midnight Angels**


	6. No Old, Just New (Authors Note)

Hey everyone! First off, I'm not putting this entire note in bold like I normally would as I don't want to!

Inner head: She's just super lazy, don't be fooled by her lies!

Shut up! I'm saving paper or something like that.

Inner head: Digital paper?

Yes, I am saving digital paper! Anyway ignore my inner head over there! This note is going to be divided into different sections for the different topics I want to talk to you all about! Just a breif overview so you know what I'm talking about:

1) Beta Reading (Looking for a beta!)

2) Story Updates (Writing style, past couple of chapters, apology)

3) Update Schedule (Changing with my writing)

So, let's not waste precious time and writing space! Also, this is so short that it doesn't really need it's own category, but SYOC submissions for villains are officially closed! If I ever make a request for more characters, feel free to submit them! However, as of right now, they are closed and will not be looked at.

* * *

 **BETA READING**

Okay! So some of you have been sending me critiques and reviews on my writing style/formatting/grammar/POVs and all that jazz (If you get the reference, thank you). And so I got to thinking about where I wanna go with this story and my own writing style and came up with a way to help what I'm lacking in, which as you can tell by this topic, is having some Beta Readers. For those who do not know "a beta, or "beta reader," is someone who looks over a story before the author posts it publicly, checking it for some combination of spelling, grammar, cohesiveness, flow, plot holes, characterization, etc." as stated by

So, I am on the hunt for a beta reader. Now, FFN has their own rules and restrictions on beta readers, so I can't pick any ordinary person. If anybody knows a beta reader on here that could help me out, PLEASE send me a PM or write a review with their CURRENT username so I can contact them! This is a very important part of me writing this story and your help on the search could make a huge difference.

* * *

 **Story Updates**

So this is just a general title, I'm going to be talking about three main points. First off, I'm changing the writing style up a bit and switching to 3rd person POV. First person wasn't really working out and I didn't have the room to elaborate like I want to. So that's where the switch in writing style comes into play. I also have decided to add a flashback into the beginning of each chapter, this way I can show the history of our characters and maybe reveal some secrets too.

Second, I want to address the first two chapters. I am slowly working on re-writing them to fit the new writing style so I have room to play with the characters and can make those chapters something I'm really proud of. The past two chapters have been short, lacking detail and description, and me getting too excited and not putting actual effort into my writing. I owe all of you an apology for that. You should not have to read me half-working my stories and not writing what I know I can. This is why I have chosen to re-write what I have done. The same general plot and character of each chapter will be there, but I want to go back and fix my mistakes in there.

Third, I wanted to address the scene with Terra and Olivia from the last chapter. A lot of you felt I was rushing into romantic relationships too early, and so I wanted to address that (Yes, I read my reviews and check PMs!). That section was NOT intended to be a romantic scene. Olivia's personality, according to her own creator, is a very flirty style! I wrote that to show that with Olivia! Terra was simply the only character I thought Olivia would do that with. I have not made any plans for future romantic relationships! Yes, I have pairings that I want to write, but I am leaving relationships to you guys! Once I have all the characters written in and you start to see their personalities, I want YOU to say who you wanna see together! Now not every character may go together, as I have a list of sexualities for each character that come from their creators, but I will say something in my notes each chapter!

* * *

 **Update Schedule**

So for these first few weeks with me changing the writing style and everything, I'm not going to say what my new upload schedule is. I need to see how long it takes me to write everything out and see my pace in writing. I have a new goal for myself and that is to make every new part at least 1,000 words long EXCLUDING my authors notes. Basically I'm going to copy the story and paste it into a google document to see how long the actual chapter is. If it doesn't meet at least 1,000 words, I will continue adding detail, change phrasing, add some more scenes or interactions, whatever me and my future beta feel is needed! I know you guys want more detail and longer parts, so here they are. Once I see about how long my pacing is to write those chapters, I will let you guys know what my new schedule is, but for right now I need an adjustment period to really think over and work out everything that needs to be done.

* * *

Thank you all for putting up with me, and I hope the future of this story works out okay. So go ahead, review, follow, favorite and all of those wonderful things and I will see you all in the next update, bye!


End file.
